GRR Hear Me RAWR
by dreamfar101
Summary: No one knew that I was to come along; my family thought that my mother was only to have one child but man, were they dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Bella grimaced when Carlisle slit open her stomach; two tiny hands pulled out a young baby.

Edward gasped and pulled the baby girl into his arms. She had brown eyes and beautiful cooper hair. She looked like him.

"Give…her to me" Bella pleaded silently;

Edward gave his dying love their daughter.

"Renesmee" Bella whispered lovingly;

"Edward…look" Carlisle pointed to Bella's stomach and two tiny hands pulled out a beautiful child.

She was tinier than Renesmee. Edward gasped and quickly took his second daughter in his arms. Edward was puzzled…though she looked like his Bella…her eyes were dull and black but he could see so much life in them.

Bella fell unconscious and Rosalie and Emmett took Renesmee and the unnamed baby away as Edward turned Bella.

The unnamed baby girl sat on her Uncle Jasper's lap playing with his hair. Renesmee was in her Aunt Rosalie's arms.

"What is her name?" Jasper asked not looking away from the darling child in his lap;

Alice watched lovingly at her mate and the beautiful baby.

"I don't know…Edward didn't name her yet" Rosalie said;

Jasper looked at the unnamed child

"Nora…" he whispered, the baby looked up at him and giggled.

"That's a beautiful name Jazz" Alice said;

Edward came in the room and nodded in agreement.

"Nora Mason Roslyn Cullen" Edward kissed his youngest daughter's forehead; he went over to Rosalie and took Renesmee from her.

Nora noticed all the attention her sister was getting but she turned back to her Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice. Two days later; Nora and Renesmee were growing tremendously; Renesmee was 5'11 and Nora was 5'2.

Renesmee was getting a lot of attention from her father and Jacob.

Nessie had a gift to place her thoughts in another's mind. Nessie preferred blood but Nora liked human food.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora was spending time with her Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper outside,

"Uncle Jazzy! Auntie Alice!"

Nora waved down at her two favorite people; they were shocked that she had spoken.

Nora climbed a huge tree and stood on a branch.

"Nora Mason Roslyn!" her Auntie shouted worriedly,

"It okays Auntie, watch Nora"

The young girl jumped off the branch and went tumbling towards the ground.

Alice screamed in horror, causing everyone to run outside to see what was the matter, Jasper started running towards Nora's falling form but stopped.

His eyes widened in amazement and shock; Nora was flying. Little white wings with a few black feathers were coming from her back.

Nora gently floated down in her Uncle Jasper's arms safely. He hugged her tightly to his chest; her wings brushed against his arms.

"Nora don't you ever scare me like that again" Jasper scolded;

Nora merely smiled.

"Look at her wings" Carlisle gently ran his fingers through the soft feathers;

"Incredible" he breathed "a physical ability"

Alice ran over with a huge smile. Edward took Renesmee back inside. The rest followed.

The next day Bella woke up, determined to see her daughter…not knowing that she had twins.

"Where is she?!" Nora heard her mother's voice as she played with Nessie.

Edward led Bella downstairs and Rosalie picked up Nessie as Alice picked up Nora.

"Bella meet Renesmee" Bella took Nessie from Rosalie's arms and smiled lovingly.

"My Renesmee" Bella said softly;

"Bella…this is your other daughter…Nora" Alice smiled at Nora.

"Other daughter…I didn't feel her inside me" Bella looked at Nora with disgust.

Alice frowned. Edward reached out for Nora but Alice pulled away.

"Alice, Jasper…would you like to have Nora?" Bella asked.

Nora looked at her mother in shock. Tears started to well in her black eyes and she struggled out of her Auntie's arms. Alice couldn't hang on any longer and dropped Nora.

Nora ran out the door and lifted into the air.

Alice glared at Bella and Edward and she and Jasper followed after her. Renesmee started to cry

"Nora" she wailed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora's POV

I flew away from my mother and father. They didn't want me…my mother offered me up willingly. I landed in the middle of the woods. I curled up in a ball and started to cry. After a few minutes; I heard a rustle in the bushes. I sat up, scared.

"Wh-who's there?" I squeaked, out walked a grey wolf and three pups.

"H-hello there" I hiccupped and moved closer;

_"__hello young pup"_ the mother wolf bowed her head, looking me in the eyes.

"You talked!" I shouted excitedly; the wolf looked confused.

I spent hours with the family of wolves. I called the wolf Storm, and her pups were Sparky, Kunai, and Slobber.

Suddenly, Storm stood in front of me and the pups, growling menacingly. A huge black wolf came out from the pushes; he looked shocked.

_"__The girl the Cullens mentioned is with wolves…"_ the wolf thought;

I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hello there wolfy" I patted his muzzle gently;

_"__you can hear me?"_ he asked shocked. I nodded, giggling;

"My name is Nora Mason Roslyn Cullen" I said.

_"__Sam Uley"_ he told me; I smiled

_"__What are you doing out here?"_ he asked me, sitting down.

Storm and her pups came up to me, cuddling with me.

"My mommy didn't want me…neither did daddy…so I flew here" tears started to appear but I held them in.

_"__Flew?"_ Sam looked confused;

I spread my growing wings. Sam's eyes widened;

"I love them" I smiled.

I gasped when Sam turned into a human…he was really big and tan.

"Nora…I was sent here to find you" he said.

I nodded and stood up, saying parting words with Storm and her pups, which made Sam chuckle. I walked over to him; I reached up for him to hold me. He seemed hesitant at first but when I whined he picked me up.

I giggled and he seemed to loosen up. He started running through the forest until he suddenly stopped. He gently put me back on my feet and moved in front of me.

"Step back" he warned me and started to shake.

I moved back quickly and he transformed into the black wolf. A pale man with bright red eyes and black hair stepped out. Sam growled at him.

"Mmm…you smell awfully delicious" the man licked his lips.

Sam growled again and stepped in front of me. The man smirked and charged Sam.

Sam met him head on but the man was just too fast for him. The man threw Sam back and was about to lunge again when I panicked.

"LEAVE SAMMY ALONE!" I screamed

The ground vibrated beneath me and the man covered his ears. Sonic rings flew out of my mouth and hit the man. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain and Sammy lunged again, tearing the man apart before transforming again and lighting him aflame. Sam stepped toward me with wide eyes.

I whimpered, afraid that he was gonna yell at me but he didn't. He kneeled down to my height and smiled.

"Thank you" he picked me back up and started jogging through the woods.

We stopped in front of Alice, Jasper and the others. Mom had Renesmee in her arms but when Ren saw me, she started squirming and jumped from Mommy's arms. I jumped out of Sam's and ran to Ren.

"Ren!" I hugged her tightly with a grin

"Nora!" Ren hugged me back tightly, lifting me off my feet and spinning me.

"Nora…" I let go of Ren to see Alice kneel down, looking at me.

"Mommy!" I yelled, running into her arms.

Alice looked surprised as did everyone else but Ren. We shared a telepathic bond. Mommy's body started to shake and it sounded like she was crying. I pulled away slightly, worried.

"Mommy, don't cry. Nora's sorry!" I whimpered, holding Mommy's face in my small hands.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad" Mommy smiled

"I'm crying because I'm happy I have you" she hugged me, kissing my face about ten times.

I giggled. I looked over her shoulder to see Jasper. I reached out to him

"Daddy!" I yelled with a goofy smile.

Jasper looked as if he wanted to cry right then and there. He ran over to me and Mommy and plucked me out of Mommy's arms. I laughed in delight as he spun me in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to my mother's humming and my father strumming his guitar. I moved into their bedroom until Mommy made me one. I smiled up at my parents and they smiled back.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy" I yawned cutely

"Morning Nora, are you hungry?" Daddy asked, poking my tummy.

I giggled

"Yes Daddy" I jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

I opened the door and ran out and flew down the stairs. Daddy was one step ahead of me. He immediately caught me.

"Nora Mason Cullen, how many times have I told you not to fly in the house" Daddy scolded.

"None" I smiled

"Well this is the first" he carried me into the kitchen.

My formal father was in there reading a book when we came in. Daddy set me in my highchair and got out some food.

"Daddy, may I have Lucky Charms?" I asked

Daddy smiled and nodded, getting out a bowl, a spoon, and milk. He poured the Lucky Charms into the bowl and poured in some milk. He put the spoon in and gave me the bowl. I grabbed the spoon properly and dug in.

Daddy chuckled in amusement. Edward glared at Daddy and Daddy glared back.

"Um…Daddy?" I asked shyly, breaking their glaring contest.

"Yes sweetheart?" Daddy asked and Edward threw another glare at him.

"Can I go play with Ren?" I asked.

"Sure honey" he lifted me from my seat and put me down.

"Thank you Daddy" I smiled before running off.


	5. Chapter 5

*2 days later*

Ren and I have been progressing greatly. We look like three year olds now and Grandpa is getting worried for some reason. We've met Grandpa Charlie and we both did great.

I asked Daddy if I could change my last name to Whitlock and he said that I should be proud to be a Cullen. Mommy said that these mean people were coming to look at Ren and me.

Then Mommy and Daddy left. I was very sad.

Did I do something wrong?

I was all alone, except for Ren and Jakey.

"Jakey! Ren!" I screamed as I ran through the yard, giggling.

We were playing hide and seek. I wasn't allowed to fly; they said that it would be cheating. Bella and Edward were watching me the whole time. It was creepy. I continued running when I bumped into someone.

"Got you Jake" I grabbed the person

The person turned around and I screamed, accidently using sonic screech. The person fell to his knees, holding his ears. Jake came running out from the garage and scooped me up in his warm arms, growling at the man. When my sonic screech wore off, the man stood up. He had long black hair and gold eyes. When I saw the gold eyes, I calmed down. Grandpa and Grandma came out and they smiled at the man.

"Leon Lionheart, long time, no see" Grandpa grinned at the man.

"Carlisle Cullen" the man hugged Grandpa and Grandma.

"Esme, beautiful as always" the man kissed Grandma's hand.

"Leon! Boy you better remember what you have!" a female voice yelled from the trees.

A bunch of other vampires came running out. A woman with black hair and gold eyes ran over to Leon and hit him over the head.

"Ah baby, you know I only have eyes for you" Leon said to the woman.

"Carlisle this would be my lovely wife, Marley" Leon hugged the woman around the waist.

"Pleasure to meet you" Marley smiled kindly.

"It's a pleasure, finally Leon found a woman" Grandpa laughed.

"Shut it Cullen" Leon laughed and turned to the rest.

"Well, make yourselves known" Leon said to them.

A vampire with pale blonde hair stepped forward with a man with long light brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Juliet Volturi Mathews and this is my husband Michael Mathews" the woman smiled at her mate.

"Volturi?" Uncle Emmett growled.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Caius, he turned me when I was of age" Juliet explained.

A small woman with very long hair stepped forward with a man with brown hair and a bored expression on his face.

"My name is Madison and this is my mate, Tanner" she giggled.

There was one left, he was a boy around Edward's age.

"The names Jason, Leon's younger brother" he said in a bored tone.

He turned toward me and froze; I stared into his eyes and suddenly wanted him to hold me. I whined and reached out to him. Jake pulled me away from Jason and I whined louder, tears coming to my eyes.

"Mutt! Let her go!" Jason swiped me from Jake's grasp.

I giggled and fisted my hands in his black hair, gently tugging on it. Jason smiled gently at me.

"Jason" I said in a cute voice.

"Aww well isn't that adorable" Leon smirked at his younger brother.

"Carlisle, I heard that you were in trouble and I've come to help" Leon sighed.

Grandpa smiled, but then noticed the confused looks from everyone, except me and Jason.

"Oh yes, everyone this is my old friend Leon Lionheart, he is as old as I am"

Everyone's mouths fell open;

"Well, why do we all go in and talk" Grandma led us inside;

I was still in Jason's arms. Bella and Edward sat in the love seat, Grandma and Grandpa sat together on the couch that was made for two, and Uncle Emmett was leaning against the wall with his arms around Auntie Rosalie.

Jason and I were sitting on the floor, coloring, Leon and Marley were on the couch, Juliet and Michael were next to them, and Tanner and Madison were standing.

"This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Edward and his mate Bella and their daughter Renesmee, and that's Jacob, he imprinted on Renesmee and there are two more, Jasper and his mate Alice but they are not here. This is their daughter Nora" Grandpa introduced us.

Ren jumped off Jacob's lap and ran over to Leon and showed him our lives. Leon looked to me in sympathy but I just smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back, they would never leave me" I grinned and continued to play with Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been five days since then. A lot of people came to help us and Uncle Sammy said that he would help too. Ren would should each vampire our life and they took pity on me but I didn't care. The Lionhearts stayed with us. I'm starting to develop a crush on Jason, he's really nice. He and Leon fight a lot.

Today is the day the Volturi was coming. We were lined up, I was with Jason next to Ren and Jacob. A bunch of people in red cloaks came out and stood in front of us. Ben and Jason created a crater in the ground to keep us a part.

Aro was the leader and he spoke with Edward about Ren and me. Ren and I went up to Aro, Ren showed him our lives. Aro looked a little angry.

"I would've thought better of you Bella and Edward, abandoning such a young child" Aro growled lightly and set Ren down.

She ran back over to Bella. Caius came over to me and picked me up. He smiled and it seemed to shock everyone. It was a kind smile.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Caius threw me into the air and caught me.

I laughed loudly with excitement.

"We will let them live, as long as you visit your uncles, okay?" Caius set me down.

"Okay Uncle Caius" I grinned and started walking through the lines of the Volturi.

"Bye Uncle Marcus, Uncle Aro, Uncle Alec, Uncle Felix, Uncle Dmitri, and Aunty Jane" I started running back to Jason.

He caught me when I jumped through the air and spun me around. I grinned when I saw someone run over to us.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I shouted as I saw them run towards us with two other people.

"Nora!" Mommy yelled and scooped me out of Jason's arms.

She kissed my face everywhere.

"I missed you so much" she smiled at me, hugging me tightly.

Mommy and Daddy left to look for someone like me and Ren. His name was Nathaniel and he was half vampire too.

The Volturi soon left and the rest of the vampires left as well. The Lionhearts decided to stay in Forks. They bought a house near ours but a little bit further into the mountains. I was so very happy. Nathaniel said that we would stop growing soon.

Mommy finally finished my room.

* * *

Disclaimer! I dnt own twilight or the characters! i only own Nora and the Lionhearts!


End file.
